undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
ENA Wrestlemania 5
ENA Wrestlemania 5 is the fifth annual Wrestlemania event held by ENA (European Nonstop Action). It will take place on April 13, 2018 and features superstars from both RAW and Smackdown. The card is comprised of 17 matches (eight title matches and the rest single/tag matches). Match Card No Holds Barred Match Rogan Rex v. The Undertaker ENA Championship Jackslo © vs. Cold Soldier Triple Threat Match for the ENA World Heavyweight Championship Ahmi Del Razek © v. SCM v. Brett Storm Career Threatening Street Fight Match (Dynamite's Career) Dynamite S. v. Cody Young Hell In A Cell Match Dead Abysm v. Joungblood ENA Hardcore Championship Mr. Hummel v. Brock Lesnar ENA Intercontinental Championship DoggyDog © v. Nuru Billy The Greatest v. The Best Jacob Cass v. Herosta ENA World Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © v. The Billies (Jay & Bruno) ENA Tag Team Championship The House Of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) © v. 2 Fast 2 Furious (Mahadi Khan & Mohammad Khan) Triple Threat Match for the ENA European Championship The Cesar © v. Vandy Phoeuk v. Germain Marchand Arrow v. Demon Extreme The Savior v. Rhinos Lunatic JB Black v. Blue Star Six Man Tag Team Match FreSpiKo (Thunder Fred, Beasty Spike, Johnny Knockout) v. Max Mercury & PlayBlade (Mike House & Zyade Blade) Raphael v. Fabio Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the ENA United States Championship Jake Navor © vs. Marcus Hector v. Grim Reaper v. The Phantom Background No Holds Barred Match: Rex v. The Undertaker - The deadman came to ENA for one reason, burying the souls of the best, there is in ENA (Herosta, Mr. Black, Abysm, JB Black and Mr. Hummel, but not Rex. He is the only one, that The Undertaker wants to defeat to complete his career and finally end it in a proper way. "The Ace" promised, that their fight will not be about respect or any sort of excitement, but it will be a fight, that everybody will talk about in the next decades, it is going to be all about PASSING THE TOURCH!!! ENA Championship: Jackslo © v. Cold Soldier - For 20 years have those 2 known each other only for Herosta eventually to destroy their friendship, so Cold Soldier. He mentioned, that he never considered winning the Royal Rumble as highly possible but after Herosta and Jackslo turned their backs on him there were only 2 options, die as a failure or live as a hero! ENA World Heavyweight Championship: Ahmi Del Razek © v. SCM v. Brett Storm - SCM was rumored to retire this year, which he totally rejected, due to him loving the business so much. He built ENA from it's beginning on. So giving him the chance to win the WHC just once again is the best thing AdR could've done. However, the former WH Champ Brett Sorm seems to be really unhappy after he now has to compete against 2 men. Street Fight Match (If Dynamite Loses, His Career is Over): Dynamite S. v. Cody Young - The boss, that hates his superstar so much, that he tried to end his career on several occasions and eventually firing him for good against the big underdog, who achieved all his dreams with main eventing Wrestlemania, becoming 2x World Champion and superstar of the year 2017, who gained all the love of the ENA supporters. Hell In A Cell Match: Joungblood v. Dead Abysm - At Bragging Rights, Joungblood would brutally assault Dead Abysm following a Fatal 4 Way Match for the ENA Intercontinental Championship, for which both men were involved. Abysm's injuries would be too severe that at the end of CPV, Smackdown General Manager Mr. Cody Young announce the passing of Abysm due to the severe head injury he received after getting hit with multiple big boots. Joungblood would soon run away from the company in fear of being brought to prison. This story would take a new turn with the return of Joungblood at End Of The Line 2018. Joungblood revealed that his brutal assault on Dead Abysm was brought upon frustration by being constantly screwed over, in his opinion, in title and no.1 contender matches. Joungblood would then reveal that he's been living in absolute terror upon finding an empty casket at Dead Abysm's funeral and thinks Abysm has been following him. After Joungblood ran away from the arena, Dead Abysm would make his return and assaulted the fake police officer. Dead Abysm then challenged Joungblood to a Hell In A Cell Match at Wrestlemania 5 which was made official days later. Results Category:ENA Category:ENA CPV's